I can't breathe without you
by 00Selene00
Summary: Toute petite OS, sur l'importance qu'a Lisbon dans l'équilibre mental de Jane...


**Hello ! Je vous présente ma première invention, une petite OS, sur l'importance de Lisbon dans l'équilibre de Jane. C'est ma toute première, alors pleeeeaaaase, soyez indulgent ! :) **

**Je m'améliorerais peut-être au fil du temps ... Ou pas ... O:). Qui vivra verra ! En tout cas, Jane et Lisbon sont des personnages fascinants, et ils ont une relation tout aussi passionnante, voila pourquoi ils m'inspirent beaucoup. **

**D: Merci Burno Heller ! Oui parce que bon, rien ne m'appartient malheureusement, j'empreinte juste.**

**Bonne Lecture, Zoubi, Love ! :)**

* * *

Allongé sur son matelas de fortune, les yeux fermés, Jane broyait du noir. Une nouvelle scène de crime avait été découverte, et le smiley tant redouté la surplombait. Mais l'enquête avait fini en impasse comme toujours quand il s'agissait de Red John.

Le crépuscule s'annonçait dehors, et les ombres envahissaient le grenier du CBI petit à petit.  
Jane inspira lourdement, comme pour essayer de combler le trou qui lui déchirait la poitrine, ce vide, qu'il n'arrivait pas à combler. Chaque inspiration était comme un coup de poignard, chaque expiration lui tordait le ventre de douleur et de culpabilité.  
Il était toujours au même point qu'il y a 10 ans, lorsqu'il avait juré de retrouver ce tueur en série, et de le faire mourir de ses propres mains.

À l'époque, il s'était faite cette promesse parce qu'il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait tout perdu juste par arrogance. Il s'était donné cette mission pour ne pas voir qu'il avait détruit son monde.  
Pour ne pas affronter l'évidence, qu'en sortant de cet asile, il n'avait plus rien. Il avait rejeté sa colère sur le tueur. Alors que le tueur, en fait c'était lui.  
C'était même un peu lui qu'il traquait dans cette quête insensée. Il s'était laissé tomber dans ce tourbillon de vengeance pour se punir. Il se refusait toute autre vie, parce que la seule chose qu'il méritait était la souffrance. Alors il s'était juré de le tuer. Pour ne pas prendre le chemin d'une autre vie où il aurait pu être heureux. Le malheur était tout ce qu'il méritait.

La douleur dans sa poitrine se fit plus intense lorsqu'il inspira.  
Ne supportant plus de rester dans cet océan de souffrance, il eut envie de bouger. Il sauta sur ses pieds, se passa une main sur le visage, et fit les cent pas dans son grenier. Mais la douleur ne cessa pas. Il détestait ces soirs-là, où il n'arrivait pas à supporter la torture qui le transperçait chaque jour. D'habitude, il arrivait à la maitriser et la surmonter. Mais là, rien n'y faisait.

Il eut soudain envie de tout abandonner. De s'allonger là, sur le sol, et de ne plus jamais en bouger.  
Tout était bien trop compliqué. Tout était bien trop dur.

Il sentit le vide s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Le regard dans le vide. Plus rien autour de lui ne semblait plus exister. Tout était noir… Tellement sombre, et froid. Son cœur s'emballa, comme sa respiration, et il fut pris de frissons.

Soudain, il eut peur.  
Et pourtant, il était habitué à ces crises. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de les craindre plus que tout. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il perdait tout contact avec la réalité ; la douleur qu'il enfouissait à chaque moment de chaque jour semblait imploser en lui. Comme une bouteille de soda trop secouée, elle se déversait violemment dans sa poitrine.

Durant son séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique, il avait appris à maitriser cette douleur. Sophie Miller lui avait permis de sortir la tête de l'eau et de revoir la lumière du jour. Mais des crises subsistaient parfois. Ce soir, c'était le cas.

Pris d'une soudaine envie de mouvement à nouveau, pour chasser cette noirceur qui l'envahissait, et qui le happerait bientôt, il se dirigea machinalement vers l'escalier.  
Il descendit les marches comme un zombie sans âme, sans vraiment être présent. Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, le regard dans le vague, il fut incapable de prendre une décision. Et toujours cette douleur sourde, qui lui coupait la force dans tous ces membres, qui lui donnait l'impression de se noyer.

Soudain, comme venue d'un autre monde, très loin, il entendit une démarche familière. Ce son diffusa une chaleur rassurante au niveau de son estomac.  
Il chercha alors l'auteur de cette démarche, comme on cherche une lumière dans la nuit.

Et il vit Lisbon, qui revenait de la kitchenette, café à la main, se dirigeant vers son bureau. C'était sa démarche à elle.  
Comme un papion vers la lumière, cherchant quoi que ce soit pour apaiser la torture en lui, il se dirigea vers son bureau également, et s'arrêta devant sa porte.  
Il la vit s'asseoir à son bureau, et entamer son café, les yeux sur des dossiers. Sa simple présence proche apaisa la douleur de ses inspirations.

Il l'observa encore quelques instants. Lisbon avait quelque chose de rassurant. Quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait. Ce petit truc, qui quand il lui parlait, la taquinait, la faisait crier, et surtout, quand il la faisait rire, comblait ce manque qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Il entra alors, et elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts magnifiques rencontrèrent les siens, et elle dut voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais le simple fait de voir son regard émeraude ramena un peu de lumière autour de lui. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.  
Elle lui rendit alors son sourire doucement, compatissant. D'un simple regard, elle avait tout compris. Et ce fut comme une décharge pour lui. La douleur se fit d'un coup moins forte. Le monde cessa d'être flou autour de lui.  
Les mains dans les poches, il baissa la tête et se dirigea vers son canapé. Il s'y laissa tomber et ferma les yeux.  
Pendant un certain temps, il écouta les mains de Lisbon pianoter sur son clavier. Il écouta sa respiration, le bruit de ses gestes, ses soupirs et ses bâillements. Il respira son odeur, qui imprégnait la pièce et le canapé sur lequel il était couché. Ce parfum fleuri avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il calqua son souffle sur le sien, et son cœur se calma.  
L'obscurité s'éloigna. La douleur s'apaisa. Elle redevint supportable. Il soupira lourdement, laissant s'échapper comme un poids.  
Alors qu'il commençait à tomber dans le sommeil, il sentit l'odeur de Lisbon se faire plus proche et l'envahir. Il sentit alors un plaid se poser sur ses épaules.

Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller se rassoir à son bureau, il lui attrapa la main, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais il garda les yeux obstinément fermés. Il émit juste une pression plus forte, et relâcha sa main. Elle reçut le remerciement silencieux, sans vraiment le comprendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais retourna s'asseoir. Jane soupira. La crise était passée.


End file.
